The demand for higher capacity data transmission systems continues to increase. To satisfy the ever increasing demand for more data transmission capacity higher baud rate systems such as optical channels have been used. At high baud rates some optical fibers may exhibit phenomena such as multimode transmission characteristics and intersymbol interference, which can limit the signaling rate available on that fiber. Therefore, there is a need within the art for methods and apparatus that are capable of higher baud rates, and for those which can compensate for the problems encountered with high speed data transmission.